Christmas
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: A little Christmas special with the Turtles and Monalisa, as well as my OC's. Mona's family was supposed to visit for the holiday, but bad weather forced them to cancel their planes. Will Mona have to spend the holiday all alone? Merry Christmas!


**Heya all. With Christmas close and all the songs that comes with it, I got inspired to create this little story. Please note that this is as non-canon as it comes. Characters from both my Tmnt stories and those Bloodrayne666 will be in it, but in different situations and maybe just a little out of character.**

**Either way, in this world, mutants and humans coexists peacefully, and mutants are more like those from X-men, most are born human and mutates at a later age, while some are born by mutant parents. With that out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

**I do not own the song used in this story.**

**Christmas**

Christmas was but a week away and the city of New York looked more beautiful than ever with all decorations and lights together with the thin cover of white snow. Humans and mutants alike walked around, finishing up their Christmas shopping, making preparations for grand dinners and more.

Monalisa, a mutant lizard with green scales and long dark hair tied back by a pink headband, sat in a cafe together with her close friend Sephie, also a mutant lizard but with a more intense green color on her scales and long reddish brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. Mona was dressed in blue jeans and a pink blouse, she also had shoes with low heels and a thick white jacket hung on the back of the chair together with a bright pink scarf. Sephie had a red turtleneck sweater and black jeans, her outdoor attire consisted of a pair of white wooly boots, a brown jacket and gray earmuffs. They were both having a cup of hot chocolate and cookies while talking.

"Almost Christmas." said Sephie, barely able to suppress her excitement. "Oh, how I love this time of the year. All the lights and snow, it's so pretty. Even if it's a bit too cold for us reptiles."

"Yeah, but that makes it feel so much better with a hot drink or a cozy jacket." said Mona, taking a sip of her chocolate.

"Girl, you speak the truth." said Sephie giggling. "And I bet you must be happy, with your family coming to spend the holiday with you. When were they supposed to arrive?"

Mona's smile vanished and she looked down into her cup, sighing deeply.

"They're not coming." she said with a clearly sad voice.

"Huh? Why not? I thought everything was fixed and all."

"It was, their flight would have left later today, but it's been canceled. A snowstorm has every plane in Wisconsin grounded for who knows how long."

"How come no-one saw that kind of weather coming?"

"There were some rough snowfall in the area, but no-one was prepared for that the northern winds would pick up as much as the did. The whole storm came as a surprise to everyone."

"Oh, Mona, I'm so sorry. I know how much you had been looking forward to them visiting."

"It's alright, it won't be the first Christmas I've spent without them. And there's not much we can do about it, so let's talk about something else, like what you'll be doing this Christmas."

"Well, I'll be spending it together with Tyroth, like usual." said Sephie, still a little sad for Mona, but she tried not to show it for her sake.

"Speaking of which, where is he? I thought he would be with you, 'cause sometimes it seems like there's no separating the two of you."

"We're not like that, or maybe.. okay we are. He's got a part-time job to earn a little extra and help with all the Christmas shoppers and such. He should be done for today by now, won't be long before he shows up. So, if you got any secrets you want to tell me, you'd better hurry up." said Sephie, whispering the last sentence, causing Mona to laugh a little.

"But seriously, we will spending most of Christmas Day together with our families, but Christmas Eve, there will be a huge Christmas party hosted by old George in his mansion, down by Central park. Practically everyone of our friends will be there, so why don't you come as well?"

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Sure, I'll come." said Mona with a smile. Then the door to the cafe opened and a large mutant walked in.

He was a red scaled dragon wearing a large trench-coat, specially made for his wings, he was also wearing a black t-shirt, gray pants and large boots. Removing the coat, with some difficulties, he walked over to the lizard girls and greeted them.

"Hey, darling. Hello, Mona." he said and leaned in to kiss Sephie, who gladly returned the kiss. "Everything alright?"

"Hey, Tyroth. It's as good as it could, I reckon. You're keeping yourself busy, I hear." said Mona, not mentioning her family's problem.

"Just helping out during the worst of the rush. Lots of business during this time of year."

"I can imagine. Speaking of rush, I have go. Still have a lot to do before Christmas, and I've completely lost track of time." said Mona and drank the last of her chocolate before starting to get dressed.

"I didn't think about that. Sorry for keeping you." said Sephie.

"It's no problem, I've had a lovely time here with you, probably why I lost track of time. But I'll see the both of you at the party. Merry Christmas."

"You too." said Sephie. Once Mona had vanished from sight, Tyroth turned to Sephie questioning.

"Is it just my imagination, or is there something bothering her?" he asked.

"You know that her family was coming to visit, well, they're stuck at their place because of a blizzard so they can't make it. Poor Mona, she's been beaming with joy ever since she got the news about their plan, and now, all that's gone."

"That's a real shame. But then she'll be all alone this holiday, 'cause she doesn't have a boyfriend does she?"

"No, she is single, and at this time of the year, that feels a lot more. I really wish that we could do something for her, she deserves to be happy."

"I understand how you feel, honey."

* * *

><p>Out on the streets of New York, Mona was walking back to her apartment, having finished the last of her errands. Everywhere she looked, she saw families doing the same, and couples. Human ones, mutant ones and human mutant ones, they all looked so happy, and there she was, without anyone to hold her close, without anyone to love her.<p>

She had had a few brief relationships, but those guys were mostly jerks or it didn't work out for some other reason. Most of the time she didn't think much of it, but during certain holidays, such as Valentine's Day and Christmas, her heart actually ached and she longed for a boyfriend. But it couldn't just be any boyfriend, she wanted to find her true love, the one that you read about in fairy-tales where the princess gets her prince charming. But was she hoping for too much?

After a while, she reached her home, a simple three room apartment on the ground floor of the building. Only half a staircase up, you didn't even have to enter the actual building to reach her door. Once inside, she took of her outerwear and pulled on a light blue sweatshirt and walked into her living room. She started the radiator that was designed like a small fireplace and the room was filled with a small glow as it got warmer.

Sitting down in the couch, Mona looked around, looking at the decorations that she had set up, at the tree and the bowls of nuts and candy, everything that she had spent a little extra time preparing since she learned that her family was coming. And now everything had been in vain.

It would have been her first Christmas together with them since she moved to New York. The first year, she didn't have time to go back and visit them, having just moved in and still trying to get her bearings. The second year, she had been unlucky enough to catch the flue and was stuck at home for more than a week. And now, her family's flight had been canceled.

"Well... at least I'll be able to go to that party, maybe I can spend Christmas Eve with Sephie as well, we are almost as sisters after all." Mona said to herself, trying to brighten her mood. Taking a piece of toffee from a bowl on the table, she leaned back in the couch, started the radio and picked up a book, The complete works of Shakespeare. Her mother had sent it to her by mail as a Christmas gift last year, and she loved it, no matter how many times she read it.

An hour easily vanished as she read her book, listening to the Christmas music on the radio. When the song ended, the radio host cut in with a little message to the listeners.

"_Hi everyone, Moe here bringing you groovy tunes to lighten your day. With a gnarly holiday just around the corner, I'd like to remind you that today is the last day that you can post Christmas mail and be certain that it reaches it recipients before the twenty fourth. So, if you haven sent that postcard yet, be sure to do it before they empty the mailboxes later this evening. With that said, let's get back to some funky music, here's Britney Spears with 'My Only Wish This Year'. Enjoy."_

As the upbeat song started, Mona stopped reading and just listened.

**Oh yeah yeah...**

**Last night I took a walk in the snow,**

**Couples holding hands, places to go,**

**Seems like everyone but me is in love**

**Santa can you hear me? **

**I signed my letter that I sealed with kiss,**

**I sent it off, it just said this:**

**"I know exactly what I want this year"**

**Santa can you hear me? **

**I want my baby, baby**

**I want someone to love me, someone to hold,**

**Maybe maybe,**

**He'll be all my own in a big red bow**

**Santa can you hear me? **

**I have been so good this year**

**And all I want is one thing,**

**Tell me my true love is here**

**He's all I want, just for me**

**Underneath my Christmas tree**

**I'll be waiting here**

**Santa that's my only wish this year**

**Yeahh...**

**Christmas eve, I just can't sleep**

**Would I be wrong for taking a peek**

**'cause I heard that you're coming to town**

**Santa can you hear me? **

**I really hope that you're on your way**

**With something special for me in your sleigh**

**Oh please make my wish come true,**

**Santa can you hear me? **

**I want my baby, baby**

**I want someone to love me, someone to hold**

**Maybe, maybe, maybe**

**We'll be all alone under the mistletoe**

**Santa can you hear me? **

**I have been so good this year,**

**All I want is one thing**

**Tell me my true love is here**

**He's all I want, just for me**

**Underneath my Christmas tree**

**I'll be waiting here**

**Santa that's my only wish this year**

**I hope my letter reaches you in time, (oh yeah)**

**Bring me love I can call all mine (oh yeah)**

**'cause I have been so good this year, (oh oh)**

**Can't be alone under the mistletoe,**

**He's all I want in a big red bow.**

**Santa can you hear me? **

**I have been so good this year**

**And all I want is one thing**

**Tell me my true love is near**

**He's all I want, just for me**

**Underneath my Christmas tree**

**I'll be waiting here,**

**Santa that's my only wish this year**

**Ahh ahh ahh**

**Oh Santa, can you hear me...? **

**Oh Santa, well he's all I want**

**Just for me, underneath my Christmas tree**

**I'll be waiting here,**

**Santa that's my only wish this year**

**Santa that's my only wish this year.**

Once the song ended, Mona looked out through the window. It was snowing and the sun had set, all the lights illuminated the city, it was such a beautiful sight. Sighing, she closed the book and got up, walking over to a cabinet, from which she took out two envelops, some paper, a pen and stamps. Sitting down in the couch again, she started writing, one letter to her family, and one to Santa Clause.

"I must be crazy to think this will work, but I got nothing to loose by trying." she said.

When the letters were done, she donned her jacket and shoes, and left her apartment to post her letters. Luckily, the postbox wasn't more than a block away, so it didn't take very long for her to return. Brushing away the snow from her hair, she stopped for a moment to think about the letter to Santa, in which she wrote that she wished that she and her family could be together this Christmas. She also wrote that she wanted someone to love, just like in the song.

Mona felt that it was a stupid idea, but it was too late for regrets, besides, you should never loose hope, no matter what.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mona spent the evening by continuing to read her book while listening to the radio.<p>

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Mona to jump a little. She wasn't expecting anyone, and there rarely were any carol singers this late. Curious, she went to open the door, but she was also cautious.

Opening the door a little, she saw a rather handsome male turtle mutant, dressed in a black jacket, dark gray pants and a red scarf.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to be able to help you." the turtle said, holding out a piece of paper in his hand. Mona recognized it, it was one of the letters she had written yesterday. "I found this in the snow a little while ago. The address is all smeared but I managed to make out the return-address, so I came to give it back to you."

Mona opened the door completely and sadly took the letter. Looking at the wet paper, she was able to identify it, it was the one she sent to Santa. She sighed of relief, at least it wasn't the one for her family.

"I'm sorry that it didn't get delivered." said the turtle.

"It's okay, it wasn't that important anyway. Thank you for finding it."

"No problem."

The two looked into each others' eyes, he into her blue, and she into his brown, causing both of them to blush and quickly look away.

"Well, uhm... I should head out." said the turtle and turned around.

"Wait." said Mona, stopping the turtle in his tracks. "It's rather cold and, eh... we reptiles should be careful with the cold. You could stay here a while, at least until you get a little warmer. I can make some hot chocolate for you, if you want to."

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea. I'm Raphael by the way, or Raph for short."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Monalisa, but I'm usually called Mona."

As the two mutants entered Mona's apartment together, a lone figure watched them from around the corner of a building, smiling before leaving.

* * *

><p>Mona and Raph spent a few hours talking, getting to know each other rather well before got so late that Raph had to leave. But he promised that they could meet again the next day.<p>

And so they did, and they kept on meeting often during the coming days, on the streets, in cafes and home at Mona. There was something special growing between them and Mona could feel it. Granted, Raph was a hothead, he even admitted this himself, but he had a fire in his eyes and a very soft side inside that tough exterior he put on. Whenever he looked at Mona, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. He had to be the one, she knew it, but did he feel the same?

On the day before Christmas Eve, they were walking down a street together on their way to a shop that Raph knew, the turtle noticed a poster on a bulletin board they passed.

"Oh yeah, old George is throwing a part tomorrow. I had completely forgotten about that." said Raph. "Hey, how about we both go there together."

"Are you asking me out?" Mona asked with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I am." said Raph, blushing a little as well.

"Well, in that case, sure, I'd love to go with you." said Mona. She had planed on going either way, and even about asking Raph to go to, but it seemed like he beat her to the punch. Not that she was complaining.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve came and the Christmas party was very popular. Old George was a very rich mutant turtle, who had been living in the city longer than anyone could remember. His mansion was far too big for only one individual, since he didn't seem to have any relatives, so he had made it into a shelter for less fortunate people and every major holiday, he would arrange some form of celebration, to which anyone was welcome.<p>

The entire place was just as decorated as the rest of the city and soft, happy Christmas music was played over loudspeakers. On a long row of tables stood a buffet of various foods usually served at Christmas, including ham, turkey, ribs and more.

The people staying at the mansion were the guests of honor, and there were no real dress code for the other guests either. Everyone came in their regular clothes, or clothes that were a little more fancy than their regular attire.

Mona had the same clothes as when she met Raph, newly washed and with her pink scarf hanging loosely around her neck and over her shoulders, while Raph looked the same, but had a touch of cologne, just as Mona had a little perfume on her.

Looking around, Mona tried to spot Sephie among all the humans and mutants, but she wasn't having any luck. Then suddenly Raph pulled gently on her arm.

"There's some people I'd like you to meet." he said and led her to the table where they served drinks. Standing by the table, being served punch by a falcon mutant, were three other turtles that looked like they were related to Raph. Talking to said turtles were two mutants that Mona recognized.

"Hey, bros! Tyroth! Sephie!" Raph called out and waved. Mona was shocked, he knew her friends?

"Raph, glad you could make it." said Tyroth.

"Glad to be here. I'd like you to meet Monalisa, my date. Mona, these three shellheads are my brothers, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. The other two are good friends of ours, Tyroth and his girlfriend Sephie."

"Actually, I already know Tyroth and Sephie, we're also good friends."

"Seriously? Talk about a small world. Well, that's not gonna stop me from having a great time here with you all."

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Mona had a very good time together with both Raph, his brothers and their common friends, and even met a few new ones, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Tyroth and Sephie had something to do with her meeting Raph. Still, even if they did, she didn't really care in the end, Raph was a wonderful guy and she was happy to have met him.<p>

"Yo! Tyroth!" someone called out. Looking for the voice, Mona saw a mutant warthog and a mutant rhino had just arrived through the main door. Seeing them, Tyroth smiled and walked over to them.

"Cam! Barry! I was worried that you weren't gonna make it." Tyroth said, shaking their hands.

"No little blizzard's gonna stop that off-road monster of a van we got, especially not with the plow we mounted on it." said the warthog called Barry.

"So everything went well then?" asked the dragon.

"Just as planned, big guy." said Cam the rhino.

Back with Mona and the turtles, Sephie smiled and turned to Mona.

"It seems like your Christmas present has arrived, I think you'll love it." she said, leaving Mona confused. But then she heard the voices.

"Big sis! Big sis Mona!"

Hurrying in through the doors and running past Tyroth, Cam and Barry, were two young human boys, barely in their teens yet, with the happiest faces one could imagine. They made a beeline for Mona and anyone that was in the way kindly stepped aside.

"Oh my God! Jake! Callum!"

Mona immediately ran over and hugged both her little brothers, tears threatening to spillover in her eyes.

"How did you two get here?" she asked, still hugging them closely.

"The same way that we got here." said another voice. Mona looked up and saw two adult humans, her parents.

"Mom! Dad! You're here! But how, I thought that you couldn't make it."

"Someone arranged transportation for us." said her father, Caledon, as he and his wife, Gina, joined the hug.

Mona looked at Tyroth, Cam, Barry and Sephie, as well as Raph's brothers, all of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"I knew how much you wanted this, Mona," said Sephie. "so we got together and made some plans to give you the best Christmas we could."

"We work as deliverymen," said Cam. "taking only jobs that would take us to Wisconsin, so we could pick up your family, while the others called ahead."

"Christmas just wouldn't have been the same with out my little angle." said Gina, shedding a few tears, and Mona couldn't hold back her own, she was just too happy.

"Oh mom." she sobbed.

A little while later, Tyroth sat together with Sephie and the eldest of the turtles, Leonardo, by a table, while people had started to dance a little in the middle of the great hall.

"Thanks for helping us get hold of the Freeman's, Leo." said Tyroth.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Mona this happy for ages." said Sephie.

"I'm just glad that we could help. But it was rather risky of you swiping her mail from the post office."

"I just happened to see it when I was sorting all the letters, pure luck, but it was easier since she had written her address on it as well, not to mention that it was meant for Santa Clause." said Tyroth.

"Normally, I would never open someone else's mail, but I just had to find a way to make her happy. So I'm glad that you did it." said Sephie.

"Well, you gave me the idea, sweetheart. And you were rather sneaky using the letter to bring Mona and Raph together."

"That, I'm not really sure about." said Leo. "Don't get me wrong, I think Raph really needed a girl that could get him to soften up a bit, and Mona's a great person, but shouldn't things like this be left to fate?"

"I guess you're right, but who's to say that our meddling wasn't also fated?" said Sephie.

"True enough. Either way, I'm happy that the two of them are happy." said Leo, looking at his brother dancing with Mona. Then the music changed to a slow lovely tune and couples started dancing closely.

"Raph?" Mona asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Were you in on all of this, with getting my family here?"

"I was just as much in the dark as you were. I had no idea what the others were up to."

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you were truthful towards me."

"There is one thing that I have to tell you though. Look up."

Mona looked up and her eyes widened. Hanging above them was a mistletoe. She knew what that meant and blushed deeply, but she smiled. This was what her heart wanted.

Looking into Raph's eyes, she could clearly see that that was what his heart said as well. Leaning towards each other, their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss, all while their friends and family looked on with big smiles, feeling happy for the couple.

Breaking the kiss, Raph looked Mona in the eyes again.

"You're my light, Monalisa, my bright star in the dark night."

"And you're the fire that keeps me warm, Raphael, the passionate flames of my dreams."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I sure hope that you all liked this little story, it's my Christmas gift to all of you out there. It's been really fun writing this and here's to another year of great stories from everyone!<strong>

**Merry Christmas, and if I don't see you by then, Happy New Year to you all.**

**Tyroth Darkstorm**


End file.
